An Axe for Hiro
by Lalittledark
Summary: Alors qu'Hiro se fait de nouveau persécuter, une jeune fille lui vient en aide. Elle se révèle être la cousine de Maka, et ne pensait pas qu'en le défendant, elle bouleverserait autant de choses ... (Possibles chapitres M)
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ^^, me voici donc avec ben ... une des rares pauvres fictions sur Hiro (en français du moins), le pauvre personnage en plus, il fait un peu débile mais il est gentil et mignon et personne pense à lui p'tit père ... Enfin bref, je vous laisse découvrir :)

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, seule Sora est à moi !

\- Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plaît ! Ça fait mal !

\- As-tu vu l'état des courses qu'on t'avait dit de nous ramener ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'on allait manger ça ? T'as plutôt intérêt à nous redonner quelque chose de potable demain ! Tu comprends, Hiro, il n'y a que toi qui sait bien le faire …

Les deux ricanèrent et envoyèrent un coup de pied violent dans le ventre du blond qui se trouvait au sol et qui hurla de douleur sous le choc. Il hocha du mieux qu'il put la tête et espéra que ce calvaire soit enfin terminé. Cependant, les deux imbéciles en face de lui n'avaient pas l'air apte à le laisser en paix … Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, il entendit une voix de fille hurler :

\- Non mais c'est une blague ? Relève-toi !

Pris de surprise et surtout de peur qu'il se prenne de nouveau un coup par quelqu'un en plus, il se mit sur ses genoux et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux se tenait entre les deux autres et lui. Elle le regarda de ses yeux verts et se jeta sur lui. Hiro crut qu'elle allait le frapper mais bien au contraire, il reçu entre ses mains une hache.

\- Fais ce que tu peux, mais défend toi s'il-te-plaît, dit la voix, cette fois-ci plus douce, de la fille.

Une arme démoniaque qui lui venait en aide ? Ceci lui fit chaud au cœur et sentit l'énergie lui revenir d'un coup. Il se releva complètement et sourit d'une manière malsaine aux racketteurs. Il leva la hache et leur assena un coup puissant, de sorte qu'il ne les avait pas tués mais qu'ils étaient sacrément amochés tout de même. Il ne préféra pas s'attarder pour voir s'ils allaient se réveiller et courut loin, très loin, toujours la hache entre ses doigts. Quand il fut assez éloigné, il posa la hache au sol et la jeune fille se retransforma en humaine. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Hiro et toi ?

\- Sora.

Comme le ciel. Une sauveuse qui tombait du ciel et qui s'appelait « Sora ». C'était vraiment exceptionnel.

\- … Juste … Comment t'as su que j'étais un meister ?

\- Ah ? Ben j'en sais rien à vrai dire … Ce doit être l'instinct féminin.

\- Tu ne dois pas être d'ici, tu saurais qu'on me surnomme « le pire manieur » sinon, remarque, t'en mieux, tu ne m'aurais pas aidé sinon …

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement trouvé que tu maniais mal, que tu n'avais pas l'habitude oui, mais de là à dire que t'es un mauvais manieur … Ceux qui te disent ça sont vraiment méchant …

Elle était passée d'un sourire aussi sucré qu'une barbe à papa à des yeux larmoyants de quelqu'un qui venait de perdre quelqu'un. Elle était trop mi-gonne.

Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait réussi à la soulever sans aucun mal, chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi avec d'autres armes, sauf Excalibur mais tout le monde peut s'accorder avec lui. _Il avait trouvé une arme qui s'accordait un minimum avec son âme. _

\- Tu as un endroit où dormir ?, lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, n'ayant pas de réactions de la part du blond. Sinon, tu peux venir chez moi, je suis tout seul vu que je n'ai pas d'arme …

Il rougissait à vue d'œil. Sora se sentit craquer et accepta avec joie, de toute façon, elle était perdue et n'avait pas réussi à trouver l'appartement soit de sa cousine, soit de son oncle. Elle suivit Hiro jusque chez lui, à deux rues de là où ils étaient.

En rentrant dans l'appartement, elle découvrit un endroit propre, bien rangé et spacieux. En plus, il lui avait semblé avoir vu des fleurs sur le balcon.

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, t'es à Death City pour Shibusen ?

\- Et bien … Oui. J'ai ma cousine qui est là-bas et mon oncle aussi alors je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas mal de la rejoindre. Tu connais peut-être Maka et Spirit Albarn ?

Hiro était sidéré. Celle qui l'avait aidé n'était ni plus ni moins que de la même famille que la meilleure élève de l'école entière et du Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama en personne ?

\- Vu ta tête, j'en conclus que oui, dit elle.

Et elle souriait encore. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de sourire et de raconter sa vie surtout, même si elle avait senti leurs âmes s'accorder un peu, le jeune homme qui était en face d'elle pouvait bien être un psychopathe pervers … Non, en fait, non. Pervers, peut-être mais psychopathe, non. Il avait plutôt la tête du client qui n'avait pas la vie idéale. Elle eut pitié.

\- Tu n'as pas d'armes ? Enfin, je veux dire … En as-tu déjà eu ?, demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Non … Des essais, oui quelques fois, mais ça n'a jamais marché … Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Sora eut un pincement au cœur en voyant qu'il avait les yeux aux bords des larmes. Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il était parti. Il revient une trentaine de secondes plus tard muni d'un t-shirt et d'un short.

\- J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir d'affaires sur toi, si tu es venue avec des bagages, ils ont peut-être été transférés soit chez Maka soit à Shibusen. Tu peux prendre ma chambre, je dormirai sur le canapé.

Elle prit les vêtements qu'il lui tendait mais voulut protester pour l'endroit où il allait dormir. Il n'eut pas l'air apte à entendre quoique ce soit. Elle partit donc dans la chambre qu'il lui avait indiqué, non sans l'avoir remercié et souhaité bonne nuit. Quand elle se changea, elle vit que le t-shirt était bien trop grand pour elle et que le short n'en était pas un, mais bien un boxer. Il avait dû se tromper. Elle le posa sur le bord du lit et se coucha.

Les reviews sont bien évidemment appréciées ^^ surtout que la suite est prête, il ne tient qu'à vous de me dire si vous la voulez ou non ...

Bye !


	2. Chapter 2

Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire "la r'voilà déjà celle-là". Eh oui, parce que "celle-là" a été très inspiré pendant son cours de philo (et même de la journée entière ...) et vous a donc concocté un joli petit deuxième chapitre ! En espérant qu'il sera à votre goût ... bonne lecture !

_Note : les personnages et l'univers (sauf Sora) ne m'appartiennent pas !_

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut quelque peu compliqué pour Sora. En effet, elle eut une perte de mémoire partielle dû au sommeil encore présent. En se réveillant dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, suivit d'un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus et encore moins à qui appartenaient les vêtements qu'elle portait, elle fut prise de panique et tomba du lit, emportant les couvertures dans sa chute.

Le bruit alerta Hiro qui arriva presque en courant dans la chambre et comprit vite ce qu'il s'était passé en voyant la pauvre rousse sur le sol. Il entendit Sora se relever et un « aïeeeeeuuuuh » sortit tout en se frottant la tête. On aurait dit une enfant de dix ans. Il alla l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda si tout allait bien. Apparemment, oui. Ouf … Comme elle semblait sommeiller encore malgré sa chute, Hiro la laissa et sortit de la chambre.

Sora l'avait laissé faire sans rien dire, se remémorant les événements de la soirée précédente. Décidément, il fallait quand même qu'elle essaye de se réveiller plus vite, parce que là, elle était vraiment longue à la détente … Elle regarda l'heure inscrite sur le réveil posé à côté du lit et vit qu'il n'était que six heures du matin. Elle pensa d'abord à aller se recoucher puis se souvint qu'il fallait qu'elle voit le directeur de Shibusen pour son inscription avant le début des cours. Elle soupira et se leva, piquant au passage un gilet qui traînait. En sortant de la pièce, une douce odeur de toast la titilla et la fit venir jusque dans la cuisine où elle découvrit Hiro en pleine préparation du petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'Hiro la vit, elle eut le droit à un franc sourire de sa part.

\- Tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal tout à l'heure ?

\- Non, ça va, merci …

\- Tant mieux alors, tu prends quoi le matin ?

\- Ce qu'il y a en général, tant qu'il y a du sucre …, répondit-elle simplement, avant de s'apercevoir de la quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait sur la table. Tout ce que tu as fait … Si c'est parce que je suis là c'est vraiment gentil ça, rougit-elle.

\- Ben euh … Je savais pas ce que tu prenais alors …

Et ils rougirent comme ça tous les deux, plantés dans la cuisine, et laissèrent passer quelques anges. Jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Sora manifeste sa présence et que sa propriétaire daigne enfin manger. Ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Elle se goinfra de tout ce qui était à sa portée : toast, confiture, chocolat, lait, … Quand elle se sentit enfin repue, elle poussa un léger soupir de bien-être.

\- T'es sûre que t'es pas plutôt la cousine de Soul ?

\- Ben non pourquoi ?

Elle regarda la table et vit qu'elle avait réussi à presque gober plus de la moitié de ce qu'il s'était trouvé un jour sur la table.

\- Flûte, j'ai encore trop mangé …

\- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave.

\- Ben si ! T'as même pas mangé le quart de ce que j'ai pris ! C'est pas juste !

Hiro lui fit signe qu'il s'en fichait. De toute façon, jamais il n'aurait pu avouer qu'il n'avait pas avalé grand chose parce qu'il était absorbé à la regarder engloutir la nourriture, la trouvant trop mignonne, elle et ses manches trop longues.

\- Faut qu'on se dépêche si on doit aller voir Shinigami-sama, lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, se leva, puis l'aida à ranger la cuisine. Ensuite, ils allèrent se préparer chacun de leur côté pour enfin partir.

Aucun des deux ne sortit un mot pendant le trajet. En arrivant près de l'école, Sora se sentit tout de suite mal. Les chuchotements augmentaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais la tête que faisait Hiro l'en empêcha. Elle supposa donc fortement que les chuchotements qu'ils entendaient autour d'eux étaient très loin d'être glorifiants. Elle suivit Hiro jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Mais quand il lui fit signe d'y aller, elle refusa et le tira par la manche, obligeant Hiro à la suivre. Sur le chemin menant au directeur, Sora pensait. Elle pensait aux gens qui commentaient le long de la route.

\- Les gens tout à l'heure disaient des trucs …

\- Je suis toujours tout seul donc c'est normal qu'ils fassent un commentaire sur le fait que je sois avec quelqu'un et une fille en plus …

Sora eut un pincement au cœur en entendant cette phrase. Les gens étaient méchants à ce point là ? Alors que lui faisait si gentil …

\- *Sniff*

Hiro sursauta et se retourna vivement vers une Sora qui pleurait.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

\- C'est triste ce qu'il t'arrive, t'es gentil, je comprend pas pourquoi les gens sont comme ça avec toi …

\- C'est parce qu'il s'est passé certaines choses que les gens n'ont pas vraiment apprécié. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va et puis j'ai l'habitude de toute façon.

\- Mais c'est encore plus horrible que t'en ai l'habitude !

Hiro soupira. Comment fallait-il qu'il la console ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Il s'approcha simplement d'elle et lui caressa la tête.

\- C'est pas grave, tu sais, ça leur passera. Viens, Shinigami-sama doit nous attendre.

Elle essaya ses larmes et le suivit.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le directeur, celui-ci se jeta sur Sora.

\- Ma petite Sora ! Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que ton voyage jusqu'ici n'a pas été trop dur.

\- Oui, merci, ça va. Non ça a été.

\- Bon, bon tant mieux. Comme tu le sais, le but de cette école est de former des armes et des meisters, donc as-tu trouvé un meister depuis la dernière fois ? Et combien d'âmes as-tu déjà ?

\- Je crois que oui, dit-elle en se retournant vers Hiro. Et j'en ai actuellement cinquante deux.

\- C'est pas mal. Et tu es sûre de ton choix ?

\- Oui, Shinigami-sama.

\- Bien. Donc tout est en ordre alors. Vous pouvez y aller.

Sora lui adressa un grand sourire et sortit du bureau avec Hiro. Il lui indiqua brièvement vers où se trouvait le prochain cours pour qu'elle puisse se repérer.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le fils du Shinigami en personne. Sora s'attendait à le voir en allant dans l'école de son père mais pas aussi tôt. Une vague de souvenirs la submergea ainsi que quelques larmes. Et elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée de là où il était.

De son côté, Hiro n'y comprenait plus rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Kid qui semblait plus dépité qu'autre chose. Il partit néanmoins à la suite de Sora.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes à la chercher, il la trouva enfin sur le plus haut balcon de l'école. Elle se retourna doucement vers lui puis reporta son regard sur l'horizon. Hiro n'eut rien le temps de dire qu'elle répondait déjà à sa question muette.

\- Kid a été mon seul et unique meister jusqu'à maintenant. Il m'avait choisi parce qu'il me trouvait symétrique et dans ma forme humaine et dans ma forme démoniaque.

Il ne put que simplement hocher la tête. Ils partirent quelques minutes après rejoindre leur salle de cours.

Sora vit Maka arriver de loin, elle laissa Hiro rentrer en classe pour la rejoindre. Sa cousine avait l'air heureuse de la voir visiblement. Elles discutèrent un peu avant que Maka ne lui pose une grande question.

\- Mais, au fait, tu viens d'arriver, tu ne dois pas avoir de meister encore ! Tu viens à la maison le temps que tu te trouves un bon partenaire ?

\- C'est gentil, mais non merci, Maka.

\- Hein ? Mais attends tu ne vas pas dormir dehors ?

\- Juré non ! Les armes vivent avec leur meisters n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien moi, je vais vivre avec Hiro.

En voyant la tête de sa cousine, Sora eut l'impression d'avoir dit une horrible grossièreté.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu sais qu'il est vraiment nul ?

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà essayé de lui donner une chance ?, répliqua Sora.

\- Oui et ça a été une catastrophe à chaque fois !

\- Eh bien sache qu'il m'a maniée, et que ça a très bien fonctionné.

\- Comment se fait-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Nos âmes ont réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente je crois.

Maka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il y avait pas mal de meisters un peu plus compétents dans cette école, et sa cousine qui, bien que Maka n'est jamais vraiment réussi à la soulever, était une bonne arme, il a fallu qu'elle prenne le pire meister ?

Le soir, Hiro et Sora rentrèrent à leur – à partir d'aujourd'hui – appartement commun. En entrant dans le salon, Sora eut la bonne surprise de trouver ses affaires. En revanche, elle se demandait encore où elle pourrait s'installer, il n'y avait qu'une chambre. Même si le lit était très grand, elle n'allait pas dormir avec son meister …

Hiro la regarda un moment tourner en rond autour de ses affaires. Il savait que ce qui la tracassait, c'était l'endroit où elle allait stocker tout ça et surtout comment allaient-ils cohabiter ? Il eut soudain une idée.

\- Dis Sora, mon lit, c'est deux lits simples. Si tu veux, on les sépare et voilà.

Cette idée émerveilla Sora. Personne n'aurait à dormir sur le canapé à cause d'elle comme ça !

La soirée fut donc consacrée à l'installation totale de Sora. Chacun avait son lit de chaque côté de la pièce et chacun avait une armoire pour lui seul. Quand ils allèrent se coucher, Hiro remarqua qu'elle avait remis le T-shirt qu'il lui avait donné la nuit dernière comme pyjama.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, entre les remarques des uns et des autres sur le fait qu'Hiro est une arme, les cours et un quotidien qui s'était tranquillement installé : Hiro préparait le petit-déjeuner, Sora s'occupait de la cuisine le soir et chacun s'était réparti une liste de tâches à faire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle se plaisait très bien comme ça et elle était convaincu que pour Hiro c'était similaire.

Mais une nuit, Sora se réveilla en sueur et en pleurs. Elle tremblait et avait le visage extrêmement pâle. Quand elle vit qu'Hiro s'était redressé pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle sauta hors de son lit et courut rejoindre celui de son meister. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter et rabattit les couvertures sur elle. D'un geste instinctif, elle se colla contre lui et il put voir qu'elle possédait encore un de ses T-shirts. Ça faisait la quinzième fois au moins depuis qu'elle était arrivée qu'elle lui piquait ses vêtements. Il sourit intérieurement et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

Depuis cette nuit, ils avaient rapprochés les lits, puisque Sora avait insisté pour dormir avec lui maintenant.

Bon j'avoue le chapitre est pas violent mais ça sera mieux la prochaine fois promis !


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ^^ et comme d'habitude, seule Sora est à moi !

\- Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons voir si vous avez un peu plus progressé avec votre arme !, dit Sid. Vous pouvez vous battre contre qui vous voulez mais je répète : interdiction de tuer ou de blesser trop grièvement !

Les élèves avaient donc tous atterris dans l'immense gymnase que possédait Shibusen pour une espèce d'évaluation.

Sora sentait Hiro paniquer à côté d'elle. Il était vrai que s'il n'avait pas eu d'armes, il ne devait sûrement pas participer à ce genre de test, et les fois où une arme s'était mis avec lui avaient été un désastre, d'après Maka et Hiro en tout cas. Elle lui prit la main et la serra en signe de réconfort.

\- Aller, ai courage, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avant, non ?

Ce qui gênait sincèrement Hiro n'était pas le fait qu'il se fasse de nouveau battre et qu'il soit encore traité comme le pire des loosers mais que Sora ait ce même traitement par sa faute … Il ne voulait pas. Si cela arrivait, il était prêt à se séparer d'elle pour éviter que ça ne recommence.

Il sursauta vivement en entendant leur professeur donner le signal de commencement. Sora se matérialisa en hache et son meister l'attrapa au vol. Elle le sentit frissonner en voyant Ox se mettre en face d'eux.

\- Apparemment il m'en veut toujours pour Kim …

Sora n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il parlait : Ox s'était déjà jeté sur eux avec sa lance.

Hiro essaya tant bien que mal de parer, préférant battre en retraite. Il entendit la voix de Sora qui lui disait de se détendre et de laisser faire son instinct, le reste viendra tout seul. Il l'écouta du mieux qu'il put. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, quelques parades et avant qu'Hiro n'ai eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il avait réussi à mettre Ox au sol.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ça irait, dit Sora doucement.

Plus personne autour d'eux ne bougeait. Ils semblaient tous sidérés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Seule Maka avait remarqué un point important dans l'histoire : entre le début et la fin du combat, l'âme d'Hiro avait changé. Elle avait un peu grandi.

Quelques téméraires avaient essayé de battre Hiro mais n'avaient réussi qu'à atterrir au même endroit qu'Ox un peu plus tôt.

Sid déclara que le test était fini et qu'il avait vu ce qu'il voulait observer. Chacun arrêta le combat et se dirigea vers les douches.

Hiro laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau. Il se cala contre le mur et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sora. Il n'avait plus pensé à rien, juste laissé son corps faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était Sora qui avait fait ça, ce n'était pas possible autrement … Elle était une arme incroyable décidément.

\- Alors Hiro, tu nous as oubliés ?

Deux gars à l'allure débile et méchante étaient devant lui et le regardaient, l'air mauvais, avec un sourire en coin. Il tomba les fesses au sol en sursautant.

\- J'espère que t'as pas oublié qu'il faut que tu nous ramènes de la bouffe ce soir. Le frigo commence à être vide depuis que tu nous apportes plus rien. C'est pas normal ça, tu le sais, ricana l'un des deux abrutis.

\- Et n'imagines pas une seconde qu'on est peur de toi juste parce que t'as réussi à battre Ox. Ton arme l'a fait pour toi, sans elle t'es rien, renchérit le deuxième. Et tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive de toute façon si tu fais pas ce qu'on te dit.

Hiro soupira et hocha la tête. Les deux eurent un ignoble sourire narquois avant de partir.

Pendant ce temps, Sora n'avait pas suivit les autres filles sous la douche. Quitte à en prendre une elle préférait le faire tranquillement chez elle et pouvoir mettre un des T-shirts de Hiro une fois propre. En sortant de l'école, elle tomba sur Kid. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle l'ignora et passa à côté de lui. Mais son ancien meister n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la plaque contre son torse.

\- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?, lui dit il calmement.

\- Loin de toi.

Il sourit et porta sa main sur sa joue. Sora se laissa faire mais le souvenir du jour où il l'avait laissée lui revint. Elle chassa sa main et recula de quelques pas, l'air déterminé.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours, hein ?

\- Oui !, claqua-t-elle. Juste parce que je ne suis pas assez forte, tu parles d'une excuse !

Elle préféra s'en aller, ne laissant pas le temps à Kid de répondre.

Elle prit le temps de rentrer chez elle et de se calmer comme elle le pouvait. Quand elle fut dans l'appartement, elle vit qu'Hiro n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle posa ses affaires et se fit couler un bon bain chaud. La douce chaleur la détendit instantanément. Elle somnola un moment, prenant plaisir à ce moment de relaxation. Quand elle reprit contenance, elle vit que ça faisait une bonne heure qu'elle était dans l'eau. Elle sortit, s'enveloppa d'une serviette et se dirigea vers la chambre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était qu'Hiro rentra dans l'appartement pile à ce moment. Elle pensa d'abord à aller se cacher dans la chambre mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Hiro n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi déprimé que depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle alla à sa rencontre.

\- Hiro, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Hiro releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec la poitrine à moitié dénudée de son arme. Il se mit à saigner du nez sous le manque d'habitude. Sora paniqua en voyant ça et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Hiro, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive s'il-te-plaît, ça commence à être inquiétant là !

\- Va t'habiller.

Elle se stoppa net. Et comprit rapidement que le saignement de nez n'était pas dû à une action passée mais à sa partielle nudité. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre et revint deux minutes après avec son pyjama habituel : avec des vêtements de Hiro.

\- Là, c'est bon. Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant.

\- Non …

\- Hiro, s'il-te-plaît …

\- Des gars m'ont encore agressé, j'ai dû leur apporter leurs courses.

\- Mais c'est pas possible à la fin ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de leur obéir comme ça, rien ne t'oblige à faire ce qu'ils te disent ! Promets-moi que c'était la dernière fois …

Hiro hocha timidement la tête.

Seulement, le lendemain midi, les gars avaient recommencé à le chercher. La seule différence était qu'Hiro avait pour la première fois dit non à ce qu'il leur paye de nouveau à manger. Un coup partit directement dans son ventre.

\- Dis nous encore une fois « non » et c'est ta précieuse arme qui va en payer les frais.

Le soir, Sora apprit ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Mais pourquoi font-ils ça ? Ce n'est pas juste … Arrête d'obéir, ne t'occupe plus d'eux, ils trouveront bien un autre bouc émissaire.

\- Pas que je ne veuille pas, mais … Cette fois-ci, ils ont menacé de s'en prendre directement à toi, alors si être soumis peut garantir le fait qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, je continuerai.

Sora craqua et se jeta en larmes dans ses bras. Hiro faillit tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapa vite et lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je te promets, commença-t-elle, qu'ils ne recommenceront pas. Dès demain, je vais te suivre de loin et dès que tu te feras de nouveau agressé, j'arriverai et on leur montrera qu'à nous deux nous sommes plus forts.

Il approuva ce plan. De toute manière, elle ne lui aurait pas laissé le choix.

Pendant quelques jours, les deux abrutis n'étaient pas revenus. Sora avait donc décidé d'arrêter de suivre Hiro et partit se balader un peu dans les couloirs de l'école en attendant que les cours reprennent. Soudain, un main l'attrapa et elle se retrouva violemment coller au mur. Les deux qui persécutaient Hiro étaient en face d'elle. L'un des deux tenait ses poignets au dessus de sa tête avec une main et avait l'autre main plaquée contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de sortir le moindre son.

\- Tu pourras dire merci à ton cher meister quand on en aura fini avec toi. Sans sa démonstration d'audace, on aurait pas pu jouer avec une fille aussi mignonne que toi …

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère, le coupa l'autre. Avec ou sans lui, on lui aurait quand même fait sa fête à cette traînée …

Sora écarquilla les yeux alors que les deux se souriaient mutuellement, comme pour sceller un accord. Que comptaient-ils faire d'elle ? Elle eut vite la réponse en sentant une main glisser sous son T-shirt et une autre main sous sa jupe. Elle essaya d'hurler mais l'un des deux plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et la força à entrouvrir ses lèvres pour que sa langue puisse rejoindre celle de Sora. Elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. Elle avait une horrible sensation dégoûtante de morceau de viande qui tournait inlassablement dans sa bouche. Elle ne s'attendait pas en revanche à ce que l'autre la force à ouvrir ses jambes pour qu'il est plus facile à atteindre sa culotte … C'était un vrai cauchemar. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle priait pour que quelqu'un passe par là avant que quelque chose encore pire que ce qui arrivait déjà ne se produise. Sa prière fut apparemment exaucée. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier non loin d'eux :

\- Sora ! Transforme toi !

Elle obéit et se transforma en hache. Les gars ne prirent pas le temps de la ramasser, semblant être effrayés par la personne qui arrivait. Sora avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la suite. La personne laissa les deux partir loin et s'agenouilla près de Sora.

\- C'est bon, ils sont partis.

Sora se retransforma en humaine et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Celui qui l'avait aidé était Kid ! Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle fondit en larmes. Kid la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux – de façon symétrique bien sûr – pour essayer de la réconforter.

Un peu plus loin, Maka, Soul et Hiro avaient observé la scène finale. Maka sourit tendrement en voyant Kid et Sora.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle se laisse faire avec lui, elle était amoureuse de lui pendant leur partenariat et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle le soit toujours.

Elle partit à la suite de Soul, laissant Hiro seul. Du côté de ce dernier, il eut l'impression que le monde entier s'était écroulé autour de lui. Son cœur ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il fuit l'école. Il marcha un moment se sentant idiot d'avoir réagi ainsi alors que ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il connaissait Sora, après tout, qu'était-il face au fils du Shinigami en personne ? Sûrement pas grand chose … Il tourna dans une ruelle assez sombre, sachant que celle-ci le mènerait non loin du parc. Il entendit quelque chose bouger derrière lui et se prit un coup derrière la tête. Le dernier souvenir qu'il eut fut un ricanement et une sensation de piqûre dans la nuque.

Voilà ! A la prochaine ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les p'tits suisses, les courgettes et les pois chiches :)

Me revoilà pour la suite des aventures de Sora avec un joli retard de ... ben ... huits mois. Oui, vous avez le droit de me huer.

Sinon, je viens de découvrir un manga, Akagami no Shirayukihime, et j'aurais jamais cru qu'un perso pouvait avoir autant le même physique sue Sora :') et je tiens à préciser que ce n'était pas du tout fait exprès. J'ai découvert Shirayuki en août alors que Sora, je l'ai en tête depuis décembre 2014

Sinon, comme d'habitude, on laisse un commentaire quand ça plait, quand y a un conseil ou une critique à faire (oui c'st toujours bon à prendre pour s'améliorer).

En revanche, si ça ne plait pas, pas la peine de me dire que c'est nul et tout ça, l'histoire n'est juste pas à votre goût !

Disclaimer : I don't own Soul Eater, exept Sora.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Hiro ouvrit les yeux, une lumière blanche l'aveugla. Il essaya de s'adapter au fur et à mesure à cette lumière avant de se relever. Grand mal lui en prit, son corps entier était douloureux et sa tête le fit souffrir. Il se recoucha et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans l'infirmerie et Sora dormait assise sur une chaise, la tête posée entre ses bras sur le lit sur lequel il dormait. Que s'était-il passé ? Ah, oui ! Ca lui revenait : Sora s'était faite attaquée, Kid l'avait secourue, en voyant ça, il était parti dans Death City et s'est lui-même fait attaquer. Cependant, un point important lui échappait : comment avait-il réussi à atterrir dans l'infirmerie alors qu'il était dans une petite ruelle de la ville la dernière fois qu'il avait les yeux ouverts ? Il n'y comprenait rien et plus il réfléchissait, plus sa tête lui lançait. Il crut avoir en prime une crise cardiaque en entendant une porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Il sursauta violemment et se retourna vers la personne qui était entrée.

\- Ah, tu es réveillé ? Comment te sens-tu ?

L'infirmière Nygus se tenait devant lui, attendant une réponse mais Hiro avait juste l'impression qu'elle lui avait parlé une langue extraterrestre qu'il n'était pas apte à comprendre. Son cerveau eut du mal à analyser la question et à sortir qu'une maigre réponse.

\- Ma-al, je … crois …

\- C'est normal, tu as reçu un choc violent derrière la nuque. Tu vas mettre un peu de temps à être sur pieds mais pas plusieurs jours non plus, en principe dans quelques heures ce sera déjà bon, vu que ça fait déjà un moment que tu es là.

Hiro n'avait vraiment pas l'impression que dans quelques heures, il serait de nouveau debout, il n'en avait pas envie en plus. Il voulait juste savoir comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans l'infirmerie. Nygus sembla entendre sa question muette.

\- Ton arme était inquiète de ne plus te voir en cours, alors Maka et son arme sont partis te chercher et quand ils t'ont trouvé, tu étais évanoui. Par contre, elle, je n'ai pas réussi à la renvoyer chez elle, elle a énormément insisté pour rester, dit-elle en pointant Sora du doigt. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu dois avoir faim. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

En claquant la porte, Nygus réveilla Sora qui eut peine à ouvrir les yeux à cause la blancheur de la pièce. Elle se retourna vers Hiro qui l'observait et lui fit un grand sourire. Il lui répondit par un sourire carnassier, les pupilles dilatées au maximum, à tel point que ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, elle atterrit sur Hiro au niveau de son bassin. Ce dernier la maintenait fermement par les hanches et l'avait soulevée pour l'asseoir sur lui. Elle n'essaya pas de bouger, obnubilée par ce visage à l'air fou qui se rapprochait doucement du sien.

Nygus rentra à ce moment précis, faisant sursauter les deux qui réalisèrent la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Sora descendit rapidement et rejoignit tout aussi rapidement sa chaise tandis qu'Hiro tentait de se faire tout petit dans son lit. Sentant qu'elle avait interrompu quelque chose, Nygus alla poser le plateau-repas sur le lit et sortit.

\- Désolé …

\- C'est … rien …, répondit Sora, plus rouge que possible.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus et Hiro se mit à manger en entendant son ventre gargouiller. Sora, quant à elle, avait risqué un coup d'œil dans la direction de son meister. Ses yeux étaient redevenus turquoises. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, elle prétexta vouloir rentrer se coucher puisque Nygus avait dit qu'il resterait au moins jusqu'au lendemain. La vraie raison était qu'elle voulait fuir l'infirmerie, trop gênée par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il était relativement tard quand Sora traversa les couloirs pour rejoindre son appartement. Dans ses pensées, elle percuta violemment quelqu'un.

\- Oh pardon, je suis désolée !, dit la personne en face d'elle.

Le professeur Mjolnir se tenait devant elle. Elle regarda simplement Sora et lui fit signe de la suivre. La rousse ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que sa professeure lui voulait mais l'accompagna tout de même et rentra dans son bureau/appartement. Marie lui montra le canapé où Sora prit place.

\- Tu as l'air tourmentée, quelque chose de mal s'est passé ?, demanda Marie.

Sora rougit violemment en se rappelant les événements d'il y avait une dizaine de minutes. Elle tenta de le cacher en baissant la tête.

\- Oh, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état ! Si tu ne veux rien me dire, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que c'est agréable de pouvoir vider son sac parfois, sourit la professeure. Et, entre armes, c'est plus facile de se comprendre.

Elle soupira et se leva. Sora se sentit mal à l'aise. Entre la peur qu'elle avait eu l'après-midi, le sauvetage de Kid, la frayeur de ne pas voir Hiro dans les environs, le soulagement quand sa cousine l'a retrouvé et enfin la « tentative » de son meister tout à l'heure … Elle prit soudain une grande inspiration en voyant sa professeure s'éloigner.

\- Hiro a voulu m'embrasser tout à l'heure, lâcha-t-elle.

Marie se retourna, surprise.

\- Et donc ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « et donc » ?

\- Ce sont des choses normales, non ? Ça se finit à quatre-vingt dix pour-cents du temps comme ça, une relation de meister à arme.

Marie s'est rassise mais semblait attendre la suite de l'histoire. Sora paniqua et s'agita.

\- Mais je ne veux pas, moi ! Et encore moins avec un gars à l'air possédé dans ce genre de moment !

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de garçon incontrôlable. Qu'entends-tu par « possédé » ?

\- Je ne sais pas … En fait, lorsque je me suis réveillée, lui l'était déjà. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bouger beaucoup où de lui demander comment ça allait, il m'a prise par les hanches et m'a assise sur lui. Quand je l'ai regardé, il avait les pupilles tellement dilatées que ses yeux en étaient presque totalement noirs.

\- Ça s'appelle le désir, chérie, dit la professeure en riant doucement.

Sora n'avait pas envie de rire. Elle avait plutôt l'impression de s'être pris une douche froide sur le tête. Elle se mit à paniquer et à s'agiter toute seule sur sa chaise.

\- Allez, il se fait tard, coupa Marie. Va le chercher et rentrez chez vous. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard.

Sora hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à sa professeure.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi troublée. Cette journée était décidément épuisante.

Quand elle rentra dans l'appartement, elle alla directement se coucher. Elle enfila un des t-shirt de son meister, comme à son habitude, puis se mit sous la couverture. Après avoir fait bruisser les draps pendant un bon moment, Sora se dit que le lit était bien vide sans Hiro et qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas dormir seule.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla difficilement. La nuit avait été pleine de cauchemars et elle avait même été tentée de rejoindre Hiro à l'infirmerie de l'école. Cette pensée claqua dans son esprit. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi dépendante de quelqu'un ? _Depuis que tu as enfin l'impression d'exister pour quelqu'un …_ résonna une voix en elle. Exister … pour quelqu'un ? Elle n'avait plus ressentit cette impression depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser les vieux souvenirs ! Elle se leva et alla se préparer, comme à son habitude, puis partit, avec quelques affaires pour son meister à la main.

Avant d'aller en cours, elle passa à l'infirmerie. En entrant, elle trouva Hiro assis sur le lit.

\- Ah, Sora, t'es là.

\- Tu m'attendais ?

\- Ben, je commence à te connaître. Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais me chercher, lui dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

En vérité, Hiro ne se doutait pas vraiment qu'elle allait venir. Il l'espérait plutôt. Il avait passé la nuit à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait passé par la tête la veille. Malheureusement, aucune réponse convenable et valable lui était venue à l'esprit. Mais il avait eu peur. Peur qu'elle parte. Elle aurait pu le faire, en plus, puisqu'il était coincé ici. Faire ses bagages et partir loin de lui. Exactement comme _elle _l'avait fait avant.

Il vit Sora s'approcher et poser des affaires propres à lui et ses cours sur le lit. Au même moment, il lui prit le poignet pour la tirer doucement vers lui et encercla sa taille de ses bras, la tête sur son ventre. Il voulait une preuve que elle, au moins, était là. Elle sentait tellement le sucre qu'il était impossible que ce ne soit qu'une illusion.

Il tressaillit légèrement en sentant une main lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

\- Hiro, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Sora n'eut pas de réponse. Elle sentait bien que pour l'instant, il avait juste besoin de tendresse et qu'il leur sera sûrement plus facile de parler une fois rentrés chez eux.

Elle vit Hiro se redresser vivement en entendant la sonnerie, brisant leur étreinte. Il mit son sac de cours sur son épaule, prit Sora par la main et courut vers les couloirs.

\- Merde, les cours, je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublié !

Quand ils arrivèrent tout essoufflés devant la salle, ils furent d'abord rassurés de trouver la porte encore ouverte ... avant de voir le regard assassin du professeur Stein et ceux curieux des autres élèves déjà installés.

\- Je peux savoir d'où vous arrivez tous les deux ?

\- C'est …

\- C'est ma faute, monsieur, coupa Sora. Je suis passée chercher Hiro à l'infirmerie et j'ai un peu traîné en venant.

\- Bon, allez vous asseoir. De toute façon, si je dis quelque chose, je vais avoir Spirit sur le dos parce que j'aurais puni sa nièce.

Elle se sentait soulagée. Il faudrait qu'un jour elle pense à remercier son oncle d'être aussi protecteur et obsessif. Elle monta les marches, suivie par Hiro, et s'installa tranquillement à côté de sa cousine. Quand elle posa ses affaires sur la table, elle remarqua que son meister n'était pas là. Elle le chercha un moment des yeux avant de le trouver tout en haut, seul. La première question qui lui vint à l'esprit était : pourquoi ? Elle savait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec trop de monde autour de lui ou plutôt, comme il le disait, qu'il préférait être seul parce qu'il considérait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec les autres. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il avait sous-entendu ce jour-là mais elle était sûre qu'il n'avait rien vécu de rose dans sa vie. _En dix-huit ans, c'est dommage quand même …_ pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'occupait à faire le faire tourner entre ses doigts, son stylo lui échappa des mains pour atterrir sur la table de sa voisine du dessous.

\- Mince, Jacqueline, je suis vraiment désolée !

Celle-ci se retourna et envoya l'objet sur Sora.

\- T'avises même plus de m'adresser la parole, tu me dégoûtes, dit Jacqueline avec un regard noir.

Sora ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour la mettre en colère ? Elle était pourtant sûre et certaine de n'avoir commis aucun impaire depuis son arrivée et il lui avait semblé que Jacqueline O'Lantern était quelqu'un de gentil.

\- Dis, Maka, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal … ?

Sa cousine se tourna nonchalamment vers elle avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de demander directement à Hiro.

Sora fut prise de court. Qu'est-ce que Hiro pouvait bien avoir à faire dans cette histoire ? Elle posa la question à Maka d'un froncement de sourcil et celle-ci lui répondit simplement en faisant un signe vers Jacqueline de la tête. Bon. En gros, elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer à cause de sa voisine.

Alors qu'elle allait demander quelque chose à Maka, la blonde lui fit signe de se taire et de mieux suivre le cours. Naturellement, Sora se mit à bouder sur sa chaise jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Tout aussi naturellement, sa cousine avait essayé de la sortir de son mutisme et avait réveillé Soul qui dormait à côté d'elle. Il s'était redressé et avait regardé Sora.

\- Une jolie fille comme toi devrait pas faire la gueule comme ça, c'est pas cool.

Un scalpel l'avait frolé, lui coupant quelques mèches de cheveux, avant de se prendre un magnifique Maka-chop venant de sa meister. Voyant que ça avait fait rire sa cousine et qu'elle avait arrêté son caprice, Maka ne l'avait laissée tranquille.

Cela avait permis à Sora de se replonger dans ses pensées. Au final, si elle avait bien compris, il s'était passé quelque chose entre Hiro et Jacqueline. Mais qu'est-ce que elle, elle venait faire là-dedans ?

La sonnerie de fin de cours sonna. Les élèves se levèrent tour à tour, rangeant leurs affaires en discutant avec leur voisins et en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire de l'école.

Sora sortit de la salle et attendit que son meister arrive. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, elle comprit de suite que ce n'était pas la peine de lui poser de questions. Il n'allait pas bien et elle se sentit instantanément mal pour lui. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui rendre le sourire. Soudain, elle eut une hilumination. C'était ça ! Ce qui lui pesait le plus, c'était la solitude donc, il fallait qu'il voit des gens ! Elle frémit à son idée et le prit par la main avant de le traîner à sa suite vers la cantine.

Quand ils arrivèrent, plateaux en mains, pour chercher une table, Maka apparut devant eux.

\- Hey, Sora, tu viens manger avec nous ?

Sora hocha de la tête en voyant les gens autour de la table. Même si Kid était là, elle prit sur elle en voyant Black Star lui faire un grand signe de la main pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Elle sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à eux et posa son plateau. Mais elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se retourna. Hiro n'était pas là.

\- Il est parti dans le fond de la cantine.

Elle se retourna en sursautant. Elle vit que Tsubaki lui souriait.

\- Va le chercher. C'est plus sympas d'apprendre à le connaître avant de le juger, continua la brune.

Sora la remercia d'un signe de tête et partit se planter devant la table où s'était installé Hiro. Elle le regarda d'un air menaçant avant de prendre son plateau.

\- Sora, non, attend !

\- Quoi, Hiro, tu veux que j'attende quoi ? Viens avec nous et arrête de faire ton solitaire à longueur de temps !

\- C'est pas ça. C'est juste que .. j'ai pas le droit d'être avec eux. Je servais de cobaye à Black Star il n'y a pas si longtemps encore. Maka et Soul, je les ai saoulés un bon moment et Kid, j'ai juste l'impression qu'il va m'envoyer tous ses pouvoirs de shinigami à chaque fois qu'il me voit ! Alors désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être avec des gens qui ne m'aiment pas, je le subis assez tous les jours.

Il était prêt à reprendre son bien des mains de Sora mais elle se recula.

\- C'est bon monsieur Calimero ? T'as fini ? Pour ton information, Tsubaki m'a dit elle-même qu'il fallait te connaître avant de vite te juger, alors maintenant tu viens.

Elle le planta là et porta son plateau à la table où sa cousine l'attendait. Elle le posa à côté du sien et s'assit à côté de Soul, de manière à ne pas avoir Kid dans son champ de vison.

Hiro arriva à sa suite et s'assit timidement à côté d'elle. Les gens autour de lui le mirent dans l'ambiance aussitôt. Tsubaki le salua gentiment et Black Star lui sauta dessus en lui demandant quand il pourrait de nouveau essayer de nouvelles prises sur lui.

\- Ben oui, quoi ! T'es tout le temps avec Sora, je te vois plus ! Tu sors avec ou quoi ?

\- Euh, n-non, bégaya-t-il.

Il sentit son visage le brûler. Il devait être tellement rouge que ça devait en être ridicule. Quant à Sora, elle avait le nez dans son bol de ramen et attendait avec discrétion que la conversation s'oriente vers un autre sujet.

\- Ah bon ?! Vous devriez pourtant !

\- Black Star, peux-tu te taire et t'asseoir s'il te plaît, tu me donnes le tournis.

Hiro se tourna brusquement vers Kid. Il se demanda comment il pouvait avoir le tournis à cause de Black Star alors qu'il regardait son assiette et essayait, concentré, de la partager de façon symétrique.

Elle eut peur que l'ambiance tourne au vinaigre et Sora se mit tout de suite à parler avec Tsubaki.

\- Dis, je me demandais quel âge tu avais.

\- Oh ? Euh, j'en ai seize.

Elle hocha la tête, en quête d'un nouveau sujet.

\- Et toi ?, lui demanda Tsubaki.

\- Dix-sept.

Il y eut un gros blanc dans toute l'assemblée. Elle releva la tête. Ah, apparemment, elle avait dit quelque chose de choquant... Son meister fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Depuis quand t'as dix-sept ans ?

\- Depuis mon anniversaire. En parlant de ça, le tien est dans pas longtemps, il faudra que tu me dises ce que tu veux.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Hiro était sidéré. Il avait dû laisser traîner l'info quelque part dans l'appartement, c'était pas possible autrement. Il la regarda rougir petit à petit, se mettre en tailleur sur sa chaise et tenter de se cacher dans son sweat. Attendez, c'était son sweat à lui ! Comme quoi, il avait tellement l'habitude de la voir avec ses propres affaires que ça ne le choquait même plus. La seule différence par rapport à avant était que c'était la première fois que Sora mettait quelque chose à lui à l'école. Ca lui donnait l'impression qu'elle montrait qu'elle lui appartenait et ça le rendait étrangement … heureux. Décidément, elle devrait avoir cette idée plus souvent.

\- Ce matin, j'ai voulu prendre un autre de tes sweat parce que celui que je ne trouvais plus celui que je t'ai emprunté hier et, en fouillant, je suis tombée sur ta carte d'identité.

Elle crut mourir tellement elle se sentait embarrassée. Avouer devant tout le monde qu'elle mettait les habits d'Hiro, et ce tous les jours, revenait presque à dire qu'elle était à lui.

Elle entendit les filles s'exclamer parce qu'elles trouvaient ça « trop mignon qu'elle mette ses vêtements » et Black Star se vanter qu'il avait raison quand il disait qu'ils devraient vraiment sortir ensemble. Elle rit doucement à leurs réactions diverses.

La journée de cours touchait à sa fin et les élèves rentrèrent peu à peu chez eux. Avec un dernier signe de la main pour sa cousine, Sora rejoignit Hiro qui l'attendait plus loin. Elle avait une tonne de question à lui poser sur ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui mais elle jugea préférable de lui demander une fois qu'ils seront bien dans leur appartement. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit et marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans bruit.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Sora cria « moi la première » et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle lâcha ses affaires et se fit couler un bain avec l'eau la plus chaude possible. Le temps que la baignoire se remplisse, elle mit sa musique préférée et alla chercher de quoi se faire le pyjama le plus confortable du monde. En sortant de la chambre, elle vit Hiro arroser les plantes qu'il y avait sur le balcon. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi il en avait autant. Peut-être qu'il se sentait vraiment seul et que ça l'occupait. Si c'était pour avoir de la compagnie, il aurait du prendre un animal.

Elle rentra dans l'eau et ferma les yeux, appréciant la musique. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup les chansons occidentales, surtout celles en anglais : ça lui rappelait la maison.

Elle sortit plus vite que d'habitude. Elle se doutait bien qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Hiro devait avoir envie de se détendre lui aussi. Il était allongé sur le canapé, sûrement en attendant son tour. Sora s'approcha à pas de loup et aplatit ses mains sur ses joues. Il ne sursauta même pas.

\- Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire peur, t'as éteint ta musique donc je me doutais bien que t'allais sortir à un moment ou un autre.

Sora ne répondit pas. Elle resta comme ça au dessus de lui, laissant les gouttes d'eau de ses cheveux tomber sur son visage. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit Hiro rougir légèrement. Elle le lâcha d'un coup et se recula.

\- Allez, tu dois avoir faim ! Je vais te faire une énorme pizza !, dit elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Hiro se redressa et la regarda s'affairer par dessus le dossier du sofa. Il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé une occasion mais sans vraiment desseller laquelle. Il avait été bien pendant quelques secondes. Il se rendit compte à quel point ce qu'elle venait de faire pouvait être réconfortant. A vrai dire, il avait totalement oublié comment ça pouvait être et comment ça réchauffait le cœur. Ça devait faire plus de dix ans que plus personne ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière …

Il sursauta quand Sora glissa et tomba dans la cuisine, au milieu d'un mélange de farine et de tomates. Il soupira, amusée de la voir se dépêcher pour tout ramasser comme une enfant qui avait fait une grosse bêtise et qui voulait réparer avant que ses parents ne voient ça. Il se leva du canapé pour aller à son tour à la salle de bain.

De son côté. Sora était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle repensait à la manière dont elle avait embrasser son meister. Ca lui était venu naturellement et elle n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi. Elle savait juste qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'excuser pour ce geste car, pour elle, dire pardon pour ce genre de geste revenait à dire qu'elle regrettait.

A sa plus grande surprise, Sora avait préparé comme un plateau télé avec posé sur la table basse une pizza d'une épaisseur impressionnante. Hiro se dit qu'elle avait dû vider la moitié du frigo pour la garnir comme ça.

\- Viens Hiro ! Ca va être froid ! Et tu veux voir quoi ? J'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais autant de DVD !

\- Euh … Je m'en fiche. Ce que tu veux.

\- T'es sûr ?

Il hocha la tête. A ce niveau, il voulait tellement lui faire plaisir pour le mal qu'elle se donnait à prendre soin de lui que même « Ponyo sur la falaise » passait super bien. Il n'était pas si loin que ça quand elle prit le DVD de Winnie l'ourson. Il était persuadé qu'il ne l'avait pas acheté celui-là …

La pizza était mangée depuis longtemps quand le film se termina. Sora éteint la télé, s'assit sur ses genoux et se tourna vers Hiro.

\- Dis, Hiro, j'ai des questions à te poser.

Il lui fit signe de continuer mais la voix de Sora se bloqua. Les questions qui la tourmentaient depuis le matin tournaient toujours dans son esprit. Mais elle se demanda si elle voulait vraiment entendre la réponse. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Jacqueline ? Parce que, ce matin, j'ai fait tomber mon stylo sur sa table et quand je me suis excusée, elle m'a clairement faite comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas m'entendre. Maka m'a dite que si j'avais une question par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé, il fallait que je te la pose, alors voilà.

Hiro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait espéré que Sora n'ait pas à tomber sur elle mais bon, il allait devoir lui expliquer toute l'histoire maintenant. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de souvenir qu'il aimait ressasser.

\- Je suis sorti avec elle. Elle est la première arme que j'ai eu quand je suis arrivé ici et par la force des choses, on a fini par être ensemble. On avait pas vraiment une relation de couple parfait mais plus de … sexfriends, en fait. Et un jour, en rentrant, une fille est apparu devant moi et m'a embrassé avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Sauf que Jacqueline avait vu toute la scène. J'ai essayé de la retenir mais elle m'a giflé et est partie. Après ça, ma réputation a empiré d'un coup : pour se venger, elle a raconté aux gens que je l'avais touchée plusieurs fois. Mon moral a baissé et mon âme s'est mise à ne plus vouloir de personne. D'où mon surnom de pire manieur jamais connu.

Sora avait les larmes aux yeux. Que les gens pouvaient être horribles ! Elle s'avança timidement et le prit dans ses bras.

\- En tout cas, ça va mieux puisque t'arrives à t'accorder avec moi. Et tu sais qui était l'autre fille ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais revu. Mais j'ai appris que des gars l'avaient engagée pour me séparer de Jacqueline parce qu'ils étaient sur elle.

Ce que Sora était sûre en revanche, c'était que Jacqueline devait avoir encore quelques sentiments pour Hiro. Au vu de la manière dont elle la traitait, c'était de la jalousie alors soit elle était très possessive, soit elle l'aimait encore. Hiro la berça doucement jusqu'à la rendre somnolente. Elle commençait à s'endormir un peu mais elle ne voulait pas, elle avait une conversation à finir, et au moins la vaisselle à ranger. Mais son meister ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta comme une princesse jusqu'au lit. Il la mit sous les couvertures et partit remettre la cuisine en ordre. Décidément, quand elle était fatiguée, elle n'avait vraiment aucune volonté.

Le lendemain, elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, trop bien installée sur l'endroit tout chaud où elle était. Ah, elle avait encore dormi sur Hiro apparemment. Même s'ils leur restaient deux bonnes heures avant le début des cours, elle réveilla le blond qui dormait encore tranquillement. Ils se levèrent puis se préparèrent avant de partir vers Shibusen.

Quand il arrivèrent, le professeur Sid leur fit signe de venir vers lui.

\- Shinigami-sama a une mission pour vous. Il veut voir si votre partenariat est aussi fort qu'il semble l'être et vous envoie avec quelques camarades du côté de Sendai.

\- Ça doit être grave pour qu'on doive aller si loin, dit Sora.

\- Et bien, il y a quelque chose là-bas qui dévore des âmes innocentes. Votre devoir est de le tuer. Ah, voilà les autres.

Sora vit Maka, Black Star et Kid s'avancer vers eux avec leurs armes. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer les poings.

Le voyage fut bien plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ils furent vite dans une forêt qui était apparemment le lieu de pas mal de crimes.

\- Bon les gars, on fait comment ?, demanda Liz.

\- Je propose qu'on se sépare. Chaque meister avec son arme et on part dans des directions différentes, répondit Kid. De toute façon, il faut au moins découvrir si ça bouge. On se retrouve dans une heure.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et partit.

Sora et Hiro partirent du côté où il y avait le plus de cerisiers en fleurs. L'endroit était magnifique et Sora se dit que c'était vraiment dommage qu'un lieu pareil protégeait un criminel. Elle se tourna vers Hiro qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le matin.

\- Hiro, ça ne va pas ?

\- Hier soir, j'aurais pu te dire la même chose pour Kid et toi.

\- C'est compliqué, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, lui répondit-elle après avoir compris qu'il parlait d'une possible relation entre le fils du Shinigami et elle.

D'un mouvement de bras, Hiro la plaqua contre un arbre et mit ses mains sur chacune de ses hanches. Ses yeux étaient redevenus aussi noirs que la fois dernière à l'infirmerie. Elle posa une main sur son torse pour le repousser mais il lui prit les poignets et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête d'une main. Avec l'autre, il souleva légèrement sa jupe et empoigna sa cuisse.

\- A-arrête, Hiro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu es mon arme donc je peux faire ce que je veux de toi.

Il plongea la tête dans le cou de Sora. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il fut projeter violemment au loin contre un autre arbre.

\- Hiro ! Non !

* * *

Je suis sadique, hein ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/bonsoir ^^ !

Oui, je sais, honte à moi, j'ai beaucoup de retard ... Mais, croyez-le ou non, j'ai une excuse ! Débile, mais réelle ! Je marque toujours toutes mes idées sur un papier et malheureusement je l'avais perdu ... Vous vous dites "ben tu pouvais pas te souvenir de ce que tu avais écrit ?" Eh bien non. Car, vous voyez, Dory c'est un peu ma cousine. J'ai la même mémoire qu'elle, alors ... ^^

Voilà, c'est l'excuse-pourrie-time du jour !

En tout cas, le papier retrouvé et du temps libre, je vais être un peu plus régulière ! (Je pense écrire entre 10 et 15 chapitres encore, pas plus)

Je vous laisse lire !

J'ai créé une page pour vous tenir plus simplement de la sortie de mes chapitres, de mes pensées, ce que je compte en faire, etc :) AinnohahLalittledark-ASEldaryaFF-net-1714564715460771/

Disclaimer : I don't own Soul Eater, exept Sora.

* * *

_\- Hiro ! Non !_

Sora se retrouva face à un monstre, sans forme ni visage réel. Sa bouche était de travers, il avait plusieurs yeux et ne semblait pas avoir de nez. Son corps n'était qu'un mélange de membres différents, avec au bout des mains avec de longues griffes aiguisées. Il était clair que son âme était plus que damnée. Elle était tétanisée. Le monstre était près à se jeter sur elle.

\- Sora ! Qu'est-ce que … ?

La rousse ne savait pas trop qui avait parlé mais elle s'en fichait. Le monstre avait porté son attention sur Kid, Soul, Black Star et leurs armes qui venaient d'arriver.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et partit voir Hiro qui gisait toujours sur le sol.

\- Hiro ! Tu m'entends ?

Il se releva difficilement et hocha la tête. Derrière eux, la bataille faisait rage et Sora entendit Maka demander plus d'une fois pourquoi ils n'avaient pas à le tuer malgré leur nombre.

\- Ça doit être dû à toutes les âmes qu'il a avalé ! Ça l'a rendu encore plus rapide !

En effet, le monstre se mouvait avec une rapidité et une agilité déconcertante. Dès qu'un meister essayait de l'attaquer, il se retrouvait projeté plus loin.

Sora voulait les aider mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Hiro seul. Elle l'aida à se remettre sur pieds.

\- Sora ! Derrière toi !, cria Maka.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que le monstre était déjà là et levait sa main griffue au dessus d'elle. Elle se sentit poussée en arrière. Le coup tomba.

Sora ouvrit grand les yeux. Hiro était devant elle, le torse en sang. Il vacilla et s'écroula de nouveau au sol.

Le monstre, visiblement satisfait, retourna attaquer les autres meisters, ce qui mit Sora dans une colère noire. Alors qu'il était occupé à contrer les attaques de Black Star et Tsubaki, Sora changea son bras en arme et s'élança. Elle trancha la tête du monstre en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Il ne restait plus rien d'autre qu'une boule flottante, reste d'âme, sur le sol. C'était fini.

Sora courut près d'Hiro.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es interposé ?, pleura-t-elle. C'est à l'arme de protéger son meister, pas l'inverse !

\- C'est … pas grave …

\- Si, c'est grave ! Maka, t'as quelque chose pour le soigner ?

Cette dernière secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller, et lui tendit une trousse de secours qu'elle gardait dans son sac.

Sora l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes, et aspergea le torse de Hiro d'alcool, qui grimaça de douleur. Elle souffla en voyant que les plaies étaient moins profondes qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle fit asseoir son meister et l'entoura plusieurs fois de bandes médicales.

Sora pensait s'être calmée mais se remit à pleurer après avoir fini.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais bien, lui dit Hiro.

Sora hocha la tête pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. A vrai dire, elle était bien comme ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui ôtait un grand poids du cœur.

Mais Black Star, de sa grande délicatesse habituelle, les fit sortir de leur bulle.

\- Bon, comme c'est fini et qu'on a récupéré l'âme, on y va ?

Tout le monde approuva.

Hiro se leva et sourit en aidant Sora à se relever. Il disait qu'il allait bien mais elle était loin de le croire : il était pale et on voyait qu'il était très faible. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Que ce soit à ce moment là ou sur le chemin du retour.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait du bon travail. Et je crois que cette âme revient de droit à Sora.

Personne ne protesta, encore moins un ordre venant du Shinigami.

Sora goba l'âme en un rien de temps -et avec plus de classe que Soul- avant de soupirer d'aise. Cela semblait bizarre à dire, mais elle trouvait ça très agréable d'avaler des âmes. Elle se sentait toujours légère et heureuse après.

Shinigami les renvoya et, avant de rentrer, Sora fit un crochet par l'infirmerie pour voir Hiro. Il avait fallut qu'elle le traîne de force pour que Nygus puisse jeter un coup d'œil à ses plaies et le soigner comme il se devait.

\- Voilà, j'ai fini. Fais juste bien attention à les nettoyer tous les jours. Si tu vois quoi que ce soit d'anormal, tu viens me voir, dit Nygus à Hiro.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et remit sa chemise. Quand il aperçut Sora, il lui sourit.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça allait.

Sur le coup, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller jusqu'à lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Hiro rendit sans comprendre l'étreinte de son arme qui avait le nez dans son cou.

\- Idiot. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur là-bas. Et non, tu vas pas bien. T'as perdu trop de sang pour ça. Heureusement qu'on habite à côté de l'école.

Cette phrase lui fit chaud au cœur. C'était peut-être l'emploi de ce petit « on » qui rendait Hiro toute chose mais ça le rassurait à chaque fois. Parce qu'il n'était plus seul.

En arrivant à la maison, Sora lui dit d'aller se reposer et d'aller se doucher s'il voulait, elle s'occupait du reste. Elle partit en sautillant dans la cuisine et sortit une multitude d'ingrédients sur la table. Comprenant qu'elle souhaitait lui faire plaisir, Hiro accepta sans rechigner.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, c'est à moitié endormi, changé et les cheveux encore humides que Hiro trouva Sora devant le four, en train d'attendre. Au « ding ! » significatif, elle se précipita pour sortir le plat à l'intérieur.

\- Gratin de pâtes ! Je sais que c'est pas grand chose mais je sais que t'aimes bien tout ce que j'ai mis dedans.

\- T'inquiète pas, tant que c'est cuisiné par toi, ça ira très bien.

Sora se sentit rougir sous le compliment. Elle les servit allégrement dans une assiette et porta le tout devant la télé.

\- Je crois que c'est ton film préféré celui-là, non ?

\- « Warm Bodies » ? Oui, je l'aime bien mais tu m'as dit que tu avais peur des zombies ?

\- C'est vrai mais celui là, ça va, et puis l'acteur est très mignon alors …, répondit timidement Sora.

Hiro ne savait pas trop si c'était pour lui ou pour elle qu'elle avait mis ce film mais se laissa faire et s'installa dans le canapé. L'avantage était que si Sora avait peur, elle pouvait toujours venir contre lui.

Sora n'était finalement pas venue contre lui pour être rassurée et s'était plutôt longuement extasiée sur l'histoire romantique du film. Finalement, après avoir tout rangé, elle revint près de Hiro et se mit à jouer avec un de ses piercings.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit d'où tu venais, dit-elle.

\- Hein ? Tu veux dire, avant de venir ici ? De Stockholm.

\- T'es suédois ? Trop classe ! Remarque, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû m'en douter, vu que t'es grand et que t'es blond aux yeux bleus.

\- Et toi ? Tu viens d'où ?

\- D'Angleterre. Pareil pour moi, j'appartiens au même cliché « on sait d'où je viens grâce à mon physique », lui sourit-elle.

Hiro ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi on pouvait deviner qu'elle était anglaise mais ne fit aucune remarque. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir en regardant Sora était qu'elle ne pouvait faire partie que de la famille Albarn : elle avait les mêmes yeux verts que Maka et les cheveux rouges de Spirit. Non, vraiment, aucun doute là-dessus.

Sora l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva pour aller se coucher et Hiro la suivit.

De son côté, Sora était vraiment partagée. Cela faisait une heure que son meister dormait à côté d'elle mais pour elle, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait essayé de noyer le poisson toute la journée mais elle était inquiète. Inquiète pour les blessures de Hiro qu'elle aurait dû avoir à sa place, pour ne pas avoir su le protéger plus rapidement, même s'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Mais ce qui la rendait soucieuse était la réaction de Hiro quand ils étaient rentrés dans la forêt le matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Et ce n'était pas la première fois puisqu'il avait eu la même tête et surtout les mêmes yeux quelques jours plutôt dans l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourtant ce que le professeur Mjolnir lui avait dit lui revint en mémoire _« Ça s'appelle le désir, chérie » _... Et si le monstre n'était pas arrivé, jusqu'où Hiro serait-il allé ? Était-il pervers à ce point ? Manquait-il tant de contact humain pou en arriver là ?

Sora s'assit sur son oreiller et ramena ses jambes contre elle. Elle regarda son meister dormir. La lueur de la lune se reflétait sur son visage et lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Quand on le voyait comme ça, il était à milles lieux du « dark » Hiro du matin même.

Que devait-elle penser ? Fuir très loin de cet espèce de pervers caché en suppliant Kid de la reprendre ou rester ici malgré quelques risques physiques en aidant Hiro et en lui donnant l'affection et le contact qui ont vraiment l'air de lui manquer ? Même avec cette perspective, il était hors de question qu'elle supplie Kid et elle aimait vraiment vivre avec Hiro. Non, sans hésitation, elle se sacrifierait pour rester près de la personne qui lui avait fait une réelle place dans son foyer et dans son cœur.

Étrangement, prendre cette décision la rendit plus légère et elle s'endormit rapidement.

Deux jours après les événements, tout était redevenu normal. Hiro n'avait pas réessayé de la toucher et ses blessures guérissaient lentement mais sûrement.

Sora arriva toute joyeuse à Shibusen. Devant son casier, Maka l'attendait. Hiro comprit qu'elle voulait parler à son arme et les laissa seules en se dirigeant vers son propre casier.

\- Salut ! T'as l'air radieuse, aujourd'hui, quelque chose s'est passé ?

\- Non, il n'y a rien de nouveau, j'ai juste super bien dormi, répondit Sora.

Hiro ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le soir précédent, elle s'était endormie la tête sur sur ses genoux. Il l'avait donc porté pour la coucher et elle avait passé la nuit à le serrer contre elle. Le seul soucis était qu'elle s'était à moitié dénudée en dormant et avait placé ses mains très proches de son intimité. Il n'avait pas bougé, de peur de la réveiller ou de lui écraser le bras en se tournant. La seule solution qu'il ait trouvé pour pouvoir se calmer et se reposer au moins un petit peu malgré la poitrine de son arme plaquée contre son dos avait été de se toucher seul et en silence. C'eut été le moment le plus gênant de toute sa vie et c'était bien le genre d'anecdote dont il ne se vanterait auprès de personne.

Alors qu'il était -encore- en train de mourir de honte la tête dans son casier, il entendit un BOUM assez conséquent et se retourna vivement vers l'origine du bruit.

Sora avait ouvert son casier et était recouverte d'un énorme tas de lettres en tout genre. Hiro courut vers elle et l'aida à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Comment ça a pu tenir là dedans ?, demanda-t-elle.

Hiro haussa les épaules. Sora se baissa et prit une dizaine de lettres dans ses mains.

Peu importe celle qu'elle ouvrait, elles contenaient toutes un message d'un admirateur qui lui demandait de le prendre comme meister. Visiblement, ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt avait fait le tour de l'école et la plupart des meisters de sexe masculin l'implorait de le prendre comme partenaire. Ce qui attrista beaucoup Sora était que beaucoup de lettres insultaient ouvertement Hiro et lui disaient de le laisser tomber.

C'est en colère et les yeux larmoyants qu'elle prit dans ses bras les messages et les mit dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle ramassa celles qui restaient sur le sol et les envoya au même endroit. A la surprise de beaucoup, elle sortit une grande feuille de son sac et écrit en gros « J'ai pris Hiro comme meister par choix et je ne veux pas en changer. Merci pour vous offres mais je les refuse. Et laissez-le tranquille. S. » puis elle placarda le papier sur son casier.

Sora regarda Hiro. Il avait l'air dépressif et … jaloux ? Elle était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose quand Maka la coupa.

\- Dis moi, Sora, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas été seule entre cousine. Que dirais-tu de venir dormir à la maison ce soir ? On sera que toutes les deux, Soul ira chez Black Star.

Par reflèxe, Sora se tourna vers Hiro.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Avant que t'arrive, j'étais seul à la maison et puis, tu n'es pas sortie depuis que t'es là alors profite. On se verra demain, lui sourit-il.

Contente, Sora prit Hiro dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci.

Le soir arriva bien vite et Sora avait été rapidement chercher quelques affaires avant de sonner chez Maka.

La blonde lui ouvrit et la fit entrer.

\- T'es en retard.

\- Oui, je sais, je suis désolée, répondit Sora. C'est juste que j'ai fait des cookies à Hiro avant de partir pour me faire pardonner de le laisser seul ce soir.

Maka plaqua sa main contre son front, l'air totalement dépitée.

\- Sora, rappelle moi quel âge il a.

\- Ben bientôt dix-huit, pourquoi ?

\- Bien. Et toi, quel âge as-tu ?

\- Euh, dix-sept.

\- Bien, bien. Et donc, comme t'es plus jeune, tu trouves ça parfaitement normal de t'occuper de lui comme un enfant ?

Sora haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en ficher royalement. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa cousine -laquelle était déjà en pyjama- pour se mettre en tenue spéciale soirée entre fille : avec un t-shirt et un sweat de son meister.

Elle entendit Maka râler contre le caractère trop maternel de Sora et partit ouvrir la porte. En effet, Maka avait invité Tsubaki à venir également.

\- Ben oui, comme Soul et Black Star sont tous les deux, j'allais pas la laisser seule !

\- C'est bien, comme ça tout le monde est ensemble, sauf Hiro qui est encore tout seul, répondit amèrement Sora.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, ça !, dit Tsubaki. Tu veux qu'on les appelle pour leur dire d'aller le chercher ?

\- Non, pas la peine. Ils ne viennent déjà pas se voir en temps normal, ce n'est pas pour les forcer à passer une soirée ensemble.

\- Je crois, ma chère Tsubaki, qu'il va falloir qu'on raconte à Sora ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'elle arrive, dit Maka. Mais d'abord, à table !

Tsubaki acquiesça et suivit son amie dans la cuisine, plantant Sora au milieu du couloir. Cette dernière était complètement perdue. Elle savait bien que Maka avait quelque chose derrière la tête, mais quoi ?

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le ventre plein et étalées sur des couvertures et oreillers, Maka, Tsubaki et Sora discutaient de tout et de rien.

\- Au fait, Sora, dit Maka. Tu ne m'a jamais racontée comment tu avais rencontré Hiro. Il a bien dû se passer quelque chose pour que tu décides d'être son arme, non ?

\- Oh, euh, c'est-à-dire que lorsque je suis arrivée à Death City, je me suis perdue en cherchant ton appartement et, en passant dans une rue, je l'ai vu se faire agresser par des colosses alors je suis allée l'aider. Je ne savais pas que c'était un meister, ça doit être l'instinct féminin sans doute …

\- Typiquement toi, répondit Maka. Mais, ça doit être quelque chose quand même de passer de Kid à lui, non ?

Cette phrase mit Sora dans une colère noire. Elle lança un regard furieux et lui répondit avec autant de ferveur.

\- Non, aucune chance ! Hiro s'occupe de moi, lui ! Je me sens enfin utile à être avec lui ! Lui, me console quand je fais un cauchemar, me laisse faire ce que je veux, ne bronche pas quand je mets un film pour enfant alors qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement ça ! Depuis qu'il est mon meister, je suis en paix avec moi-même, et on se complète, à tel point que je peux dire que je me sens en résonance totale avec lui. Donc, non, ce n'est rien. Je préfère mille fois être maniée par Hiro, même si vous pensez de lui que c'est le pire manieur jamais connu, que … que … l'autre, là.

Tsubaki et Maka étaient stupéfaites. Sentant que Maka avait vexé sa cousine plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut, elle se lança.

\- Sora, en fait, y a certaines choses qu'on n'ose pas spécialement dire à voix haute dans l'école et puis, si on le maltraite, même inconsciemment, c'est à cause de ce qu'il a fait.

\- Développe.

\- Eh bien, commença Tsubaki. Si on fait voter les filles tout à fait anonymement des garçons les plus beaux de l'école, tu peux être sûre que Hiro est dans les premiers (Sora haussa les épaules, elle le savait déjà, certains regards ne trompent pas). Et puis, les tenues qu'il porte sont assez sexys quand même, et il n'a pas le torse le plus dégoûtant à regarder…

\- Je te savais pas comme ça, Tsubaki, s'étonna Maka. Enfin bref, il pourrait être plus que populaire s'il faisait un minimum d'effort, mais il est tellement pacifiste - et pervers aussi !- que ça ne colle pas du tout. Surtout avec la rumeur sur Jacqueline et lui et lorsqu'il est allé chercher Excalibur.

\- Non, je t'arrête tout de suite, dit Sora. Pour Jacqueline, Hiro m'a expliquée. Elle était son arme, ils sont sortis ensemble, même si, je cite « ils avaient plutôt une relation de sexfriends ». Malheureusement, un soir, une fille est venue et a embrassé Hiro devant Jacqueline. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, apparemment elle était payée pour les séparer, mais, en tout cas, Jacqueline l'a très mal pris et a raconté à tout le monde qu'il l'avait touchée. Et c'est là que l'âme de Hiro n'a plus voulu de personne.

En racontant son histoire, Sora avait enfoui son nez dans ses manches pour sentir l'odeur de son meister. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle se sentait vraiment coupable de l'avoir laissé seul. Lui qui avait été si longtemps dans cette situation, elle ne voulait plus qu'il subisse ça de nouveau.

Remarquant le regard que les deux filles lui lançaient, elle continua.

\- Enfin, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Excalibur ?

\- Ah, oui, dit Maka. Par où commencer … Déjà, il faut savoir que même si l'épée Excalibur est puissante, elle est surtout très très chiante. Il faut obéir à mille règles très précisement pour avoir le droit de la manier. Kid et Black Star ont essayé mais ont vite abandonné. En revanche, comme Hiro se faisait souvent persécuté, il est allé la prendre et leur partenariat a fonctionné mieux qu'on le pensait. C'était bien pour lui puisqu'il montrait enfin qu'on pouvait le respecter. Le seul soucis était ce qu'il se permettait : il battait qui il voulait, allait dans les vestiaires des filles pour nous mater quand il le souhaitait … Je sais qu'il a même peloté Kim. En tout cas, il avait le monopole sur toute l'école et faisait carrément office de chef tyrannique de gang. Et son attitude a beaucoup changé aussi : il était devenu orgueilleux, trop sûr de lui, et je le redis, pervers. Bref, c'était pas la joie et tout le monde n'a pas apprécié.

Sora comprenait mieux certaines choses, notamment pourquoi les gens le regardaient méchamment, pourquoi Ox avait une dent contre lui, pourquoi il était souvent seul … Et, étrangement, ça lui donna encore plus envie de rester avec lui.

\- Maintenant que t'as eu tes réponses, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a eu entre Kid et toi !, s'exclama Maka.

\- C'est vrai que vous vous lancez toujours des regards bizarres et on voit qu'il te tourne autour parfois, ajouta Tsubaki.

\- Il ne me tourne pas autour. Je ne le vois pas.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu l'ignores tellement bien que t'en oublies sa présence, mais nous on le voit, répondit Tsubaki. Et sinon, raconte !

\- D'accord, dit Sora en levant les yeux au ciel. Kid m'avait choisi comme arme parce que j'étais symétrique, forte et en plus, il disait que j'étais belle et qu'il me protégerait. Mais un jour, il est venu chez moi pour me dire que notre partenariat était fini parce qu'il avait trouvé plus fort que moi et en deux fois. En clair, il était tombé sur Liz et Patty et m'a rapidement viré de sa vie. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il l'a fait sans remord en me jetant dehors et je suis certaine qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça. En attendant, ce jour-là, quand il est définitivement parti, j'étais très mal parce qu'en plus, je venais de réaliser que … enfin que … vous voyez, non ?

\- Non, on ne voit absolument pas. Peux-tu nous le dire plus clairement, s'il-te-plaît ?, dit Maka qui semblait s'amuser.

\- Quej'étaisamoureusedelui, répondit rapidement Sora, d'une petite voix.

\- Eh bien voilà, tu l'as enfin avoué. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il en est ?, demanda Maka.

\- C'est ça que t'attendais ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir ? Et si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour lui maintenant. Je le déteste. Et puis, dites donc, les filles, je trouve que je me dévoile bien plus que vous. Où ça en est, vos histoires de cœur ? Et Maka, un petit faible pour Soul, peut-être ?

C'était bien la première fois que Tsubaki vit Maka manquer de répartie. La blonde rougit en niant en bloc, alors elle décida de l'aider un peu.

\- Personnellement, personne ne m'intéresse pour l'instant, répondit Tsubaki. Contrairement à vous, mon meister est plus jeune que moi …

\- Et alors ?, dit Sora. Quand il en aura vingt, je suis persuadée que tu n'y penseras même plus.

\- Ça, je ne sais pas, sourit Tsubaki. Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir à l'avance ce genre de chose.

Sora se doutait bien de la situation de Tsubaki mais se régalait de voir la tête que sa cousine faisait. Elle connaissait Soul depuis le début de son partenariat avec Maka, elle pourrait toujours essayer de le cuisiner un peu de ce côté là …

\- Ah, non, hein ! Sora, tu te mêles de rien !, dit Maka.

La concernée leva les mains, comme pour dire qu'elle était innoncente et qu'elle n'avait rien dit, ce qui fit rire Tsubaki.

\- Je me demandais, pourquoi tu portes toujours des vêtements de Hiro ?, questionna cette dernière.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, en fait. Je me sens bien dedans et son odeur m'apaise..., rougit Sora.

\- Ça ne serait pas pour rendre Kid jaloux plutôt ?, remarqua Maka.

\- Non, ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit !

Sora se fit traiter de menteuse en bonne et due forme.

Elles sentirent toutes les trois que les grandes révélations suffisaient. Après tout, la nuit était déjà bien avancée et elles avaient cours le lendemain.

Quand elles arrivèrent à Shibusen, Sora fit la remarque que Hiro l'attendait devant son casier.

\- Attend.

Elle avait voulu le rejoindre mais Maka l'avait arrêtée. Sa cousine sembla analyser Hiro du regard et afficha un sourire de triomphe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Ma théorie est confirmée ! Et je ne pensais même pas que ça pouvait exister ce genre de truc.

\- Pardon, Maka, je n'ai pas tout compris …, intervint Tsubaki.

\- Vous savez que je peux percevoir les âmes ? Et bien, celle de Hiro n'était vraiment pas forte mais, depuis qu'il est en partenariat avec Sora, elle ne fait que de grandir. Je voulais voir si ça avait vraiment un lien, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de venir à la maison. Effectivement, il a dû plus s'ennuyer de toi que tu ne le crois : son âme a rapetissé. Donc ça ne fait aucun doute !

\- Attend, Maka, dit Sora. On n'a jamais vu ça et puis ce n'est pas un peu gros comme histoire ? Et je ne me suis absentée qu'une nuit, je doute qu'il y ait eu de grosses conséquences, si c'est vrai.

\- Tu ne vois pas les âmes, tu n'en sais rien. Mais si vos âmes sont liées à ce point, tu devrais t'en rendre compte plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

Sur ce, Maka la planta là. Tsubaki et Sora échangèrent un regard incompréhensif, haussèrent les épaules et rejoignirent leur meister respectif.

Sora était contente de retrouver Hiro. Elle en oublia complètement la remarque de Maka un peu plus tôt et la journée se passa doucement, sans réelle encombre.

Ils venaient de se poser tous les deux sur la table de la cuisine pour faire leurs devoirs. Malheureusement, le professeur Stein leur avait donné un devoir à rendre qui était non seulement long, mais aussi compliqué. En parlant de Stein, Sora avait voulu aller voir le professeur Mjolnir pour lui parler de ce que Maka avait découvert mais, quand elle avait la porte du bureau, elle avait trouvé les deux professeurs dans une position assez compromettante … Elle avait fermé la porte le plus discrètement possible et s'était éclipsée, les joues roses.

Sora se mit à rougir légèrement en repensant à cette scène et, heureusement pour elle, Hiro ne la vit pas. Pour cacher son malaise, elle voulut prendre un livre qui se trouvait dans son sac. Sac qui était sous les jambes de Hiro. Elle l'appela mais il semblait tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne voulut pas le déranger. Elle écarta ses jambes et récupéra son bien, le visage plus que rouge.

Cela dut déclencher quelque chose chez Hiro. Sans dire un mot, il prit Sora et la plaqua sur la table, au milieu des livres et des notes, en prenant soin de bloquer ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

\- Hiro, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es mon arme, je fais ce que je veux de toi. Surtout que tu m'as laissé tout seul cette nuit, plutôt que me protéger. Ça mérite amplement une punition, ça.

Sora commençait à avoir peur. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'ils étaient aussi noirs que la dernière fois. Un rictus aux lèvres, il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Sora -sûrement voulait-il continuer ce qu'il avait commencé dans la forêt- et le lécha avant de sucer violemment sa peau, laissant une emprunte rouge qui virait peu à peu au violet.

D'une main habile, il déboutonna sa chemise et reluqua sans aucune honte la poitrine de son arme. Il la caressa rapidement à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge et descendit sa main plus bas. Hiro souleva sa jupe et joua avec l'élastique de sa culotte. _Près, beaucoup trop près …_, pensa Sora.

C'était un cauchemar. Sora ne savait pas comment elle avait pu être dans une telle position. Et cette fois, ni infirmière, ni monstre pour l'arrêter. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes en espérant que cela se finisse vite.

* * *

Oui, j'ai arrêté pendant THE moment :) mais au moins, je suis sûre que vous serez curieux pour la suite

N'hésitez pas à reviewer !


End file.
